


bursting at the seams

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Soulmates, brief appearances from Liu Yang Yang, but not your typical soulmate au, mentions of Xiao De Jun, take soulmate aus and make them sexual, that's this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: "do you think your soulmate is someone really hot who fucks a lot of people or are they just really horny and masturbate all the time?""i'm about two minutes away from kicking you out," renjun sighs from the question, rubbing his temples in distress.to put it simply, renjun's soulmate put him under a lot of stress.





	bursting at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> some context: be me, scrolling through twitter at 10 pm and find a tweet proposing a soulmate au where you orgasm every time your soulmate does. then be me hours later, posting this. what a life am i right ladies

whoever renjun's soulmate was, renjun was going to kill them. it didn't matter what fate, destiny, or whatever entity there was said about it. renjun hated his soulmate.

"personally i think it's hilarious," yangyang laughs from the opposite side of the counter that the pair sat at.

"well i don't find it funny that way too many people know what i look like when i bust a nut," renjun mumbles, busying himself with anything else but looking yangyang in the eyes. "it's fucking embarrassing."

"do you think your soulmate is someone really hot who fucks a lot of people or are they just really horny and masturbate all the time?"

"i'm about two minutes away from kicking you out," renjun sighs from the question, rubbing his temples in distress. despite yangyang being one of his closest friends, he was sometimes too much. "you're so lucky your soulmate has at least a grain of self-control."

"don't bring xiaojun into this," yangyang pouts to emphasize his words for a moment before his expression quickly changes back to his usual cheerful one. "i do feel a little bad for your neighbors though."

"my god, tell me about it," renjun truly felt guilty about that. his neighbor was really cute, from the glimpses he caught of him in the rare chance they passed each other in the hallways of their shared apartment complex. it must be awful sharing a wall with renjun.

to put it simply, renjun's soulmate put him under a lot of stress.

renjun can hardly process what's happening, all he knows is he wants to go back to sleep, but the knot pulling in his stomach tells him otherwise. that bastard.

he isn't sure what time it is, but it was certainly late. renjun reaches over for his phone to check the time before he's stopped halfway, his eyes falling shut and his head rolling back.

renjun attempts to bite down on his lower lip to silence his helpless noises, but that doesn't seem to help very much. he gasps breathlessly, and for reasons he wishes he knew, he can't help but let out soft moans from the pleasure coursing through him. he desperately clenches his thighs together, but it can't prevent the inevitable. his hips continue to twitch on their own accord until renjun's stuck with a sticky mess between his legs.

he can't stay like this, so reluctantly he pulls himself from the comfort of his bed to clean himself off, cursing his soulmate for being so inconsiderate.

despite the middle of the night disaster, as renjun likes to call it, from a few days ago, this week has been kind to renjun. no other inconvenient "incidents" came up, which renjun was extremely grateful for. 

at first, renjun doesn't think much of when his dick twitches in the middle of one of his afternoon lectures. must be hormones, right? except soon he's feeling that familiar twist all over again, and he knows he's about to get screwed over.

after hurriedly excusing himself to the restroom, he rushes out of the lecture hall, praying to whatever god there is he doesn't embarrass himself. he nearly runs down the long hallway to the nearest restroom, but it's too late. his hands instantly cover his bright red face, muffling his quiet whimpers as his thighs become slick with his cum. he steadies himself against the wall closest to him, but he knows he can't disappear into it like he wants to.

if anyone were to pass him, they'd probably think renjun was crying from the way his legs trembled and his voice caught in his throat. if he were being honest, that wasn't so far from the truth. he wants to cry because this god awful situation the universe put him in is so frustrating. he isn't sure if he can handle it much longer.

tonight, renjun wants revenge. he may not know who his soulmate is, but he can still torture them the way they've been torturing him.

slowly, he trails his hand down to where he most needs attention. he sighs once he finally feels the contact, much more sensitive than he thought he'd be. renjun realizes it's been quite some time since he's touched himself on his own free will, regardless of the number of times he's come since then.

a hushed moan already falls from renjun's lips just from a few strokes of his hand, surprising even himself from how needy he's gotten. he thinks that'll make this experience even more fun.

it isn't long before renjun picks up a pace fast enough for whines to escape him at every pass. one last brush of his thumb over his tip, and suddenly he's spilling over his hand, his back arching off the bedsheets beneath him. he carefully works himself through his high, giving himself a moment to breathe before continuing his actions, ignoring the pain that sparks through his veins.

his previously gentle noises steadily increase in volume as he gets himself to his second orgasm. the pain begins to dissipate and turn more into pleasure, which causes renjun to speed up his actions again. at this point, he stopped caring about spiting his soulmate. he feels too good for them to even cross his mind once he reaches his second high, gasping as his hips buck up into his hand.

renjun contemplates reaching for a third, but he quickly decides against that decision when he accidentally brushes his thigh against his oversensitive dick. this is a double ended sword renjun is playing with, but he'll find a way to properly get his revenge on his soulmate. he knows he will.

it's yangyang who suggests renjun should ask out his cute neighbor who he often gawks at. renjun was originally opposed to the idea, since most people either have found their soulmate, or was waiting for them, so they didn't waste time dating. surprisingly, renjun's cute neighbor, who renjun discovered is named jeno, accepted his offer.

to say the least, the date was going much better than expected.

renjun's on his knees, glancing up at jeno who has his head thrown back in bliss before focusing on taking more of his length into his mouth. one of jeno's hands tangles into renjun's hair and forces him down further, tears welling in the smaller boy's eyes as he gags slightly.

"i'm close," jeno warns with his voice sounding so wrecked that renjun doesn't even notice his own high approaching. renjun takes jeno deeper, making sure he brushes against renjun's throat a few times before pulling back to his tip. jeno releases into renjun's mouth shortly after, but all renjun can do is moan and grind against his hand he had resting between his legs as his own orgasm washes over his body. renjun pulls off with a small 'pop' noise resonating, his mind reeling until it finally clicks.

"renjun, i think you're my-"

"you motherfucker!"

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i can write more than just smut but i can't promise it won't be angst
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
